


Thorki Ficlet Collection, part 2

by FiveStillAlive



Series: Thorki Ficlet Collections [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, M/M, Menstrual Kink, Other, Thor Angst, Throne Sex, care-taking Loki, post-IW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: A collection of short Thorki ficlets.Chapter 1: No one was getting enough rest, but with Loki around, Thor wasn't getting a moment of it.  Every time he sat down, or took a breath between emergencies, Loki was there, making demands or making trouble, sending Thor to deal with yet another mess.Chapter 2: “Loki! You are before the throne of Asgard! Put on some clothes!”Chapter 3: Thor snarled at him, and Loki gestured for him to take the muzzle off. A princely, imperial demand.Chapter 4: Bleeding.  Yes, Thor could catch the thick, musty scent of her menstrual blood!  And despite what she'd said, Loki's legs opened eagerly for him.





	1. Not a Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one was getting enough rest, but with Loki around, Thor wasn't getting a moment of it. Every time he sat down, or took a breath between emergencies, Loki was there, making demands or making trouble, sending Thor to deal with yet another mess.

"Fuck, Loki, can't you give him a break?"

After... Thanos... Tony had gotten back to Earth within a few hours. And since then, it had been non-stop. Everything was in chaos. They had to keep the world together, and they had to, had to find a way, had to fix this, had to-

No one had been getting much rest.

It had been sixteen days since the snap. Fifteen since Loki had stumbled in, battered and disoriented and inexplicably alive. He hadn't explained, and Thor hadn't seemed to need him to, and...

And they'd all lost so much. No one had the heart to remind Thor that the man he was hugging so desperately had tried to conquer their planet a few years ago.

Anyway, Loki knew stuff about stuff, and seemed willing to be useful, and wasn't causing trouble.

For anyone but Thor.

No one was getting enough rest, but with Loki around, Thor wasn't getting a moment of it. Every time he sat down, or took a breath between emergencies, Loki was there, making demands or making trouble, sending Thor to deal with yet another mess.

They'd just gotten back from retrieving dangerous alien technology that had fallen into the wrong hands in all the chaos. Tony wasn't even out of his suit, and Thor had just let out a tired puff of air, and then Loki was there, telling Thor about the absolutely innocent misunderstanding he'd had with those Midgardian scientists, but they'd come around to understanding his point after a practical demonstration, and perhaps Thor should go and rescue them before the demonstration got a little too practical.

Thor had given Loki a frustrated growl, and stalked off toward the labs.

"Seriously, like ten seconds to relax, you can't let him have that?"

Loki's eyes had been tracking Thor, but he glanced briefly at Tony.

And he looked... grim. Hard.

"No, he can't have that."

Tony opened his mouth, and started to argue, but Loki cut him off, sharply.

"Do you know what will happen when he does have a moment?" Loki was looking right at Tony, pinning him. "He will have time to think."

"Oh, well, can't have tha-"

"And when he thinks, he will think about all that has happened." Loki sounded bitter, even furious. "He will remember that his friends died along with everyone else. He will not see them again. He will be forced to realize that those few of our people who escaped Thanos' attack did so on unreliable lifeboats far away from any world or rescue, and he will have to realize that they are dead too. He will be forced to acknowledge that even if our efforts to reverse Thanos' snap are somehow successful, they will do nothing to bring back his entire race, slaughtered before Thanos even reached this world. He will have to know that his first act as king was to lead his people into bloody extinction, and now he is completely alone, the last of his kind."

A kind of cold sickness was sinking into Tony's middle. He tried to think of something to say.

Loki marched on, voice low and steady. "When that happens it will destroy him. And I do not care what problems plague your little world, or all the galaxy besides; when that happens I will take him far away from all the hardships of this galaxy, and I will guard him through his recovery."

Tony had forgotten how to move.

"He will recovery more easily if he knows he saw to Thanos' destruction first, so I will try to keep him functioning until then." His eyes told Tony how little he cared for the lives of half the galaxy, in comparison to Thor. "He is well aware of what I am doing, of how fragile his sanity is, and he needs me to hold him in his denial."

His people had died before the snap. Tony hadn't even thought about it. There was no possibility of a happy ending for Thor.

And if Thor shut down, there was that much less of a chance for everyone else.

"So, no. I cannot give him ten seconds."

Tony swallowed, and his voice was rough when it came out. "I'll help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If you like this, i'm just going to shamelessly self-promote [Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14787116) and its sequel. Emotionally similar, post-IW Thor angst, Loki taking care of Thor, a bit longer than this but still under 3000 words combined!)
> 
> \---
> 
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)
> 
> and technically a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive), but all I do is post when I put something up on AO3, anymore.


	2. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Loki! You are before the throne of Asgard! Put on some clothes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr escapee!

“You wanted to see me?”

Loki watched his brother’s reaction avidly. His glance up from discussion with a councilor. His double-take. His eyes going wide and his mouth dropping open.

“Loki!” More and more people of the court were noticing him. A pool of hushed whispering and judgement and gossip spread around him. And on his throne, Thor, with nowhere to hide.

So exposed, Thor tried to cover himself with propriety.

“Loki! You are before the throne of Asgard! Put on some clothes!”

Loki tilted his head in tiny dismissal of that, and looked down with mocking demural. “I’m wearing many things, my king.” A corset. Garters. Silky, lacy underwear. Dripping, golden chains of jewelry. And, though the corset just about covered it, a nipple ring. See? Very discreet. Very modest.

He flicked his eyes back up, and looked at his brother in smirking challenge. What now, King of Asgard? Would he have him removed? Or was he truly Thor’s priority, as he so claimed in quiet bedrooms?

Thor’s sigh was more like a growl, and he put an exasperated hand to his face. “We will need the room now, thank you.” he said.

The court murmured in shock. They milled, certain that could not be right, the king could not be....

“EVERYONE OUT!” Thor boomed.

The room quickly cleared. Thor could get rid of them, but not the gossip they would carry. Warm with satisfaction, Loki shut the door with magic, as he strode leisurely toward the throne. “Is it so shocking? The Jotun ambassadors wear far less than this.”

“And yet, somehow, with more propriety.” Thor finally pulled his hand from his face, and gave Loki a stern, displeased look. But there was hunger in his eyes.

He reached the lowest step up the throne platform, and took his time ascending. “You said you had fantasized about having me on the throne.”

“Not in front of the entire court!”

“Oh dear. My mistake. You should be more specific.”

Thor growled, but he leaned forward to touch Loki, as soon as he was within reach, and pulled him up onto his lap. Loki preened at the attention, at the lustful hands, and did not hold back his sounds of pleasure.

“In that case,” Thor hooked a finger around the top of Loki’s flimsy, silky underwear. “I believe my summons said that I wished to see you. All of you.”

Loki moaned in bliss as Thor tore the underwear off him, though he left the corset on. Then Thor kissed him, fierce and demanding, and Loki felt as if he would melt in need. His big hands explored Loki with utter possessiveness.

“You come to me like this? Like some captured war prize, some pleasure slave? I will use you as such.” Thor freed his cock, already so hard, and sought out Loki’s hole with his other hand.

He gasped and squeezed his hand on Loki’s thigh hard enough to leave a bruise, when his fingers found Loki wearing a butt plug, already prepared and ready for his king. Loki moaned and squirmed needily.

“Fuck, Loki! You-” He claimed his mouth furiously, and swallowed Loki’s cry when the toy was abruptly torn from him, and Loki’s wail when it was immediately replaced by Thor’s cock. His big hands were both on Loki’s hips now, pivoting him up and down on Thor’s cock, not even giving Loki a chance to do it himself.

“Thor!” Oh, so good, so fast....

“You walked into the middle of my court, dressed like that!” Thor growled in his ear. “I will use you as the plaything you came as!”

“Thor, Thor!” Oh, this was perfect, better than he’d hoped for!

“I will use you, again and again, until I am done filling you with my cum!” he hissed. “Then I will toss you down naked at the foot of my throne, like a discarded doll!”

Loki whimpered, so much more excited than he’d expected! “Please! My king, please!”

Thor came with shout, and a rumble of thunder, and plunged Loki hard onto his cock. He always had liked being called ‘king’.

Whimpering, desperate, Loki tried to take his own cock, to finish, but Thor captured his wrist. “No. Not until I say you can.”

Loki moaned, and squirmed on the cock still spearing him. “Yes, my king!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)
> 
> and technically a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive), but all I do is post when I put something up on AO3, anymore.


	3. The Finer Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this ages ago on Tumblr, and just re-found it!

The tesseract dropped them on Asgard, a short walk from the city.

Thor didn’t want to look at his brother. It hurt too much. He was alive, as Thor had wished so many times, but even madder than before. Mad and dangerous.

He took his arm and pulled him toward the palace. Loki was too good at slipping him mid-flight to risk anything faster.

Loki resisted his pull, but not as if he wanted to escape. As if-

It didn’t matter what he wanted. It stopped mattering.

But Loki kept shrinking back, dragging his feet. Thor finally looked at him, scowling, and Loki could barely meet his eyes. He just pulled them back.

Thor clenched his jaw, and marched forward. He’d drag Loki, if he had to.

Loki’s hands shot out, touched Thor’s side, and Thor could almost feel his words. ‘Wait wait wait!’

Thor looked back at him again. Loki gestured for the muzzle to come off.

Thor turned away.

Loki jerked back hard, and even tried to trip Thor.

Thor snarled at him, and Loki gestured for him to take the muzzle off. A princely, imperial demand.

Well. No reason not to, here. Thor sighed, and complied.

“What?”

Loki took his time, stretching his jaw, and breathing deep, trying to be irritating. But Thor could see that embarrassment that hid around his eyes when he had to ask for something.

“Can we just… walk slowly?”

Thor frowned. “Are you hurt?”

“No. I…. Can we?” He looked up, and closed his eyes, and for just a moment looked peaceful. “There was no sun there. There won’t be any sun wherever your father sends me. Please.”

No sun.

Thor watched him a long moment.

No sun.

They walked back very, very slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)
> 
> and a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and technically a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive), but all I do is post when I put something up on AO3, anymore.


	4. Fertile Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki grunted sleepily as Thor kissed down her body, glowing in morning sun. “Mmh. I’m bleeding now, you can't.”
> 
> Bleeding. Yes, Thor could catch the thick, musty scent of her menstrual blood! And despite what she'd said, Loki's legs opened eagerly for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, found another old Tumblr ficlet!

Thor loved when Loki was a woman.

He loved that Loki felt safe enough. He loved that Loki trusted him.

He loved Loki opening her body. Her legs.

He loved plunging his tongue into Loki, lapping up her wetness! He loved the way her thighs would close around his head when she came, the way she'd gasp and moan and pull his hair before that. He loved how much she loved him using his mouth, far more than she did when she was a man. He loved her taste!

Loki grunted sleepily as Thor kissed down her body, glowing in morning sun. “Mmh. I’m bleeding now, you can't.”

Bleeding. Yes, Thor could catch the thick, musty scent of her menstrual blood! And despite what she'd said, Loki's legs opened eagerly for him.

Thor suckled her clit, and made her buck, but didn't give it the attention it really deserved. He was fascinated by that menstrual scent, and his tongue slicked lower, exploring, seeking it out.

She had a cup inside her, to catch her blood, an intimate detail that had strangely excited Thor to know. But still, traces of it seemed to have escaped, and subtly changed her flavor. Thor hungrily explored every crevice.

Loki moaned, and started combing her fingers through his hair. “Thor….”

He pushed his tongue cautiously into her, seeking her flavor, and found the tapered tip of her cup. He groaned in delight, and explored it with his tongue, finding the little stem that must be used to pull it out, and feeling how pliant it was, how it gave against his push.

Loki was making soft noises with every quickened breath, as if caught between excitement and scandal.

Any Asgardian man had a fascination with fertility. They controlled themselves, they were not animals! Given their long lives, actually having children was rare! But any woman suspected of being in a breeding mood drew male admirers. Stories of getting woman pregnant were popular entertainment, shared with discretion. Signs of fertility were a thrill to any man. And on top of that, Thor was a god of fertility.

This warm, thick blood was proof of Loki's fertility. Proof she could carry life.

It was the sweetest, most irresistible, draw!

He wanted more of it. More than these faint traces, this enticing scent! His tongue pushed deeper, trying to find a way to pull the little cup free.

“Ah! Ah, Thor, careful!”

He groaned his pleasure, and wrapped his arms around Loki's legs, under her thighs, pulling her into a better position. He tried to wiggle the thing free.

“Oh! Oh, fuck, Thor, what- What are you doing!?” Loki's hand in his hair had clenched into a fist, keeping him from pulling away. Her other hand was scraping at the sheets. Her hips were pushing up, thrusting against him. “Thor, what- Ah! That feels so strange….”

He wiggled and pulled and even sucked until he could get the stem with his teeth. Then he grinned triumphantly, and pulled the cup out.

Thick, viscous red spilled across Loki, splattered her inner thighs, caught in her aroused folds. Loki cried out in shock, and her ankles flew around his back, trapping him to her, urging him closer, but Thor needed no urging! He lunged forward, devouring this vital mess, this life fluid that was so much more than blood!

“Thor! Oh fuck, oh Valhalla, THOR!”

Thor was eating into her as never before, slurping up thick strands of red, digging his tongue into her after every trace, licking and sucking her clean! He wished his tongue was longer, so he might reach up into her, and lick out every drop!

Loki's thighs tightened around him as her back arched, as she gasped and came, passage convulsing around his tongue, thighs squeezing around his ears. “Thor! Ah, Thor!”

Thor kept lapping at her, until he was certain he had every bit.

“Oh….”

He looked up at her, grinning predatorily. He felt glutted; satiated in a way he hadn't known he could feel.

Loki stared at him, eyes wide, still panting for breath; taking in his delighted, primal smile, and his blood-streaked beard.

“Oh….” She stroked his hair, as if unable not to touch. “Oh…. My god of thunder. My Fertility God.”

Yes! Yes, and he would feed on this offering from Loki's body!

Loki's head fell back, and she seemed to luxuriate in what they had done. What they were. Creatures of power. Gods.

“My brother.” she murmured.

Thor bent to kiss her flesh, in worship, and murmured against her skin. “Mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated!
> 
> I have a Twitter: [@FiveStillAlive1](https://twitter.com/FiveStillAlive1)
> 
> and a Dreamwidth: [FiveStillAlive](https://fivestillalive.dreamwidth.org/)
> 
> and technically a Tumblr: [RunnerFiveStillAlive](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive), but all I do is post when I put something up on AO3, anymore.


End file.
